Crimson Tears
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: Wanting someone you can't have can turn anyone crazy. Loving Taichi has driven Yamato over the edge, and he's gone beyond crazy. He's become obsessively determined to get what he wants. One shot.Yamachi. One sided.Death.


**_Crimson Tears_**

_Summary:_ Wanting someone you can't have can turn anyone crazy. Loving Taichi has driven Yamato over the edge, and he's gone beyond crazy. He's become obsessively determined to get what he wants.

D-Angel: I could say that this story is a remake of a 'story' I wrote three or four years ago around Christmas (surprisingly called 'Christmas Time'), which was rather crap (being only 240 odd words) and had one-sided Sorato and clear Taiora. This, on the other hand, will be one-sided Taito and clear Taiora. I originally planned to post this up on my birthday, but it took me much longer to write than expected, heh. So this story is also just a story I wrote to mark the seventeen long years I have lived. Also, I suppose it can be seen as a Christmas story… But that's just how I see it :P

Now, this is probably my first real attempt at writing a sinister one-shot thriller/tragedy story such as this, and is different to what I usual write (i.e. Romance stories with a lot of angst), so go easy on the criticism!

This story certainly is not for hardcore Taiora fans, and will most likely make Taito fans cry (Or most likely shudder). Still, don't let what I have just said discourage you from reading it :P.

So read on and be psyched out…

**Rating:** **M** – See warnings below…

**Warnings:** Explicit language, strong violence, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, self-harm, general coldness, buckets full of angst and one sided homosexuality

---------------------

_'We all go a little bit crazy when we're in love'_

'_Another glass won't do any harm,' _He thought, sneering to himself as his shaking hand poured more dark red alcoholic fluid into the wineglass that was clutched desperately in his right hand. The bottle was soon as empty as he felt; he carelessly dropped it onto the carpeted floor not watching as it rolled helplessly underneath the table he was sitting at. Raising the glass to his lips he paused for a few minutes to savour how pathetic he looked in the mirror that rested on the wall near the far end of the table.

_'As usual I, Yamato Ishida, am drinking to mask out the cruel reality of life.' _Drinking, smoking, taking drugs; he would do anything to escape life's true colours. But truthfully, there was only one thing, one drug, one person that could guarantee a cure for his depression. Ironically, that one person was someone he could never be with. See, that's just how life is; you always end up wanting something you can't have. Taichi Yagami was the object of his affection and always had been since he was twelve years old. Yamato had realised from a young age that he was gay and shortly after that, he had started to develop a crush on his best friend. Taichi however, being as dense as he sometimes looked, was totally oblivious to the fact that his best male friend fancied him. He did not even twig when Yamato kissed him at his eighteenth birthday party. 

'_He just thought I was drunk,' _Yamato's thoughts sighed as he allowed the rest of the alcoholic fluid left in his wineglass to dribble past his slightly parted lips. He then slammed the wineglass down onto the table; a few unnoticeable cracks appeared on the surface of the object as the table jolted violently for a few seconds. Yamato then roughly slid his chair back before he rose unsteadily to his feet. He started to stagger towards the kitchen, having to use the table as support.

His kitchen was littered with empty bottles and cans of alcohol, cigarette butts and empty containers that were once filled with drugs. Drunkenly, he stumbled towards the wine rack that was besides the fridge and pulled out the remaining bottle of wine that was resting there with his pale, slim fingers. Placing the bottle onto one of the kitchen work surfaces, he sloppily opened one of the kitchen drawers to search for a corkscrew. He suddenly winced in pain, quickly withdrawing his hand out of the drawer he was digging around in. Yamato examined his hand and realised blood was trickling down from his index finger.

'_Must have cut my finger on something,' _he thought casually, his narrow azure eyes stared back down at the contents in the drawer. He soon spotted a Stanley knife lying almost menacingly next to the corkscrew he was trying to find. He reached down and gripped the knife tightly by its handle as he brought the blade close to his face. He grinned when he saw the sharp blade glimmer threateningly in the moonlight that was leaking through the kitchen window.

"Pretty," He whispered out loud before placing the knife onto the work surface besides him. Yamato rolled up the sleeves on the dark green shirt he was wearing, revealing countless red angry scars that covered almost every inch of the flesh on his pale white arm. He then turned his left arm around so that he had a clear view of the underside of his wrist.

_'I can't live another day being deprived of the one thing I truly desire,'_ Yamato sadly contemplated as he picked the knife back up with his right hand. He had always told himself that suicide was for weak, cowardly and insecure people. 

"I'm such a fucking hypocrite," Yamato softly growled as he placed the cold, sharp metal against the warmth of his wrist. He shut his eyes tightly and started to sigh out as the blade started to dig into his skin, slowly piercing it. He flinched as the knife started to cut deeper, nearing his veins.

_Ding Dong_

Yamato's eyes abruptly opened in shock. The knife that was clutched in his hand suddenly slipped from his grip and cluttered loudly on the kitchen floor. His eyes wildly scanned around the kitchen before they eyed the taps on the sink.

_Ding Dong_

He washed the blood off his wrist, watching as the bright red fluid circled around the plughole. Yamato then quickly snatched a teacloth from besides the sink and wrapped it around his cut wrist before he ran unsteadily out of the kitchen towards the front door. His quivering hand played with the door lock until it clicked open, allowing him to tug open the door. Yamato's blue eyes instantly burnt with anger.

It was _her. _Sora Takenouchi- the bitch that was responsible for ruining _everything_ in his life. There she stood, smiling friendly at Yamato who clearly wasn't pleased to see her. Truthfully, Sora had never felt comfortable around Yamato since she had heard about his drug addiction and drinking problems, but knowing that Taichi would be joining her in a few minutes time made her feel a little safer.

"Hi Yamato," Sora greeted staring at the blond haired man that looked like he'd been dragged through several bushes and then dragged back again for good measures. It was a slight shock to her because Yamato usually cared greatly about his appearance.

Yamato effortlessly muttered hello before stepping aside to invite Sora into his untidy home. A strange serge of power rushed through him as the young woman nervously stepped into the house, completely leaving the safety that she had felt when just standing outside by the front door as she had waited for him to answer the door. She jumped noticeably as he slammed the door shut with a sly grin playing on his lips.

"Tai will be here shortly," Sora explained, trying to sound confident as she sat herself down by the same table Yamato had been sitting at earlier. The blond haired man scoffed inwardly as the woman with shoulder length auburn hair uttered Taichi's name. That bitch! He knew that she enjoyed gloating that Taichi was engaged to her. Oh yes, while Yamato was doing all he could to express his feelings towards Taichi Sora had been lurking in the shadows waiting to pounce.

"_Oh my God, Yama! Guess what?"_ Taichi had excitedly cried a couple of weeks after his eighteenth birthday, "_Sora and I are together!"_ Yamato's world immediately shattered into a million pieces when Taichi had told him that. Slowly, his heart was ripped to shreds by other announcements; "_Sora and I are getting a flat together!" "Sora and I are getting married!" "Sora's pregnant with our baby!"_

"Want a drink?" Yamato asked in an odd soft voice as he slowly stepped towards the kitchen. Sora uneasily glanced at the wineglass that was on the table before she watched Yamato disappear into the kitchen.

"Just a glass of water, I'm drinking for two now," Her irritating voice replied, causing Yamato to grind his teeth in annoyance. She had to constantly remind him that she was pregnant with Taichi's baby, didn't she? To him, her pregnancy just merely symbolised the fact that Taichi would never be his.

Suddenly, a chilling thought appeared in Yamato's head as he poured out a glass of water. '_Taichi could be mine if Sora was dead'. _He grinned coldly at the thought.

The smile on his face soon turned into a serious expression as his foot nudged against something when he was about to walk out the kitchen. He looked down at the marbled flooring and saw the bloodstained Stanley knife from earlier resting temptingly near his foot. A cold glimmer appeared in his eyes as the smile on his face reappeared.

Sora was impatiently glancing at her watch as Yamato came back into the room; her strange crimson coloured eyes were soon looking at the blond haired man in suspicion as he approached the table. He did not say a word until he had placed the glass of water onto the table's surface.

"So where is Tai?" Yamato asked watching as Sora awkwardly wrapped her fingers around the glass that she he had given her. The auburn haired lady stared over longingly at the front door, desperate to hear the sound of doorbell chime.

"Erm, he went home to quickly grab our wedding plans," Sora explained, she let out a nervous chuckle before adding, "I accidentally left them on the table." Yamato chuckled falsely as he started to walk to the far end of the table.

'_Stupid bitch; she could see that I was in love with Tai! Now she's marrying him..' _Yamato turned back around and started to wander back over to where Sora was sitting. His eyes started to flicker with jealously.

Sora continued to eye him in a distrusting manner; then her eyes fell down to the dishcloth that was wrapped tightly around his wrist, widening with shock as she saw a dark red stain on the white material. Now, she was very scared; he'd obviously been playing with knives again. She quickly rose to her feet and anxiously placed her glass of water back onto the table.

"Listen, Matt, to be honest I don't feel comfortable being around you when you're all drunk and stoned," Sora uneasily admitted, her voice was clearly full of fear, " Sorry, but I'm leaving right now.."

Sora gasped out loudly as he suddenly started to approach her at a quick pace. Her eyes were wide, like saucers, when he stopped just inches away from where she was standing and gazed into her eyes with his manic set of blue orbs. She took a step backwards.

"Whoa, calm down," Yamato said in the gentle voice that she knew and trusted. Sora relaxed as he placed his arms around her and gave her a goodbye hug. The auburn haired girl closed her eyes and mentally told herself off for being wary of Yamato. She managed to convince herself that Yamato was not capable of harming her as he held her closely.

'_Die bitch, Die!'_ Yamato's mind screamed harshly as the thought of Taichi marrying Sora finally became too much for him to handle. His blood was boiling as he became possessed with the wicked green-eyed monster. In a blink of an eye Yamato had yanked the Stanely knife out from under his belt and then ruthlessly slammed the sharp blade into her chest. Sora's mouth instantly widened out of shock as she let out a stifled cry of pain; she screamed as he plunged the knife into her again, then twice more before he stepped back with an enraged expression on his face. Sora stood there pathetically and helplessly clutching her dampening chest before she staggered back towards the table; trying to grab something that she could throw at Yamato who was now marching towards her again with a menacing look on his face.

"Bastard!" She hissed, droplets of blood dribbled out from her mouth as she gripped the empty wineglass that was on the table before she threw it at Yamato. The blond barely had any time to dodge the object; he closed his eyes as the already cracked object smashed against his face before exploding into big sharp shards of glass that scattered all across the living room floor. He moaned out in pain, yelping out loudly when he stepped back onto one of the shards.

Sora then weakly slumped to the floor, her vision becoming blurry.

"Tai, p..p..please help me," she whispered, a single tear fell down her cheek. Yamato sat down on the chair near his dying victim, feeling more mentally drained than physically. He watched her chest struggle to rise and fall as her lips started to repeatedly mouth the same word; "Why?"

Yamato chuckled in a sarcastic manner before running his tongue against the bloody knife to taste the sourness of Sora's blood. He then placed the knife onto the table and licked his lips. Sora shuddered inwardly.

"Because, Sora, we all do crazy things when we're in love," Yamato muttered in a daunting voice, an empty look haunting his light blue eyes as he watched Sora's own horrified eyes glaze over with the look of death.

----------

_Ding Dong_

She was dead. Now Taichi could be his. Yamato stumbled out the kitchen, a wine bottle grasped firmly in his hand. He cursed out loudly when he realised just how messy the living room was. Patches of bright crimson blood stained the blue carpet and broken glass was spread all over the floor; making it clear that something dramatic had happened.

_Ding Dong_

"Shit," Yamato groaned, the bottle slipped out of hand and onto the floor making even more mess as the red liquid tipped all over the carpet. He bent down to pick up the bottle, nearly falling over as he attempted to retrieve the alcohol.

_Ding Dong_

Yamato managed to grip the door handle and tug open the door. What was once a smiling face before the door had been opened was now a surprised expression complete with apparent concern. Taichi almost dropped the folder he was gripping in his hand when he saw the state of Yamato. Bloodshot eyes, messy hair, a mysterious gash on his cheek, a bottle of wine clasped in his hand and his unbuttoned shirt covered with mysterious, dark red splotches; naturally Taichi had suspicions.

"Yamato! God, what happened here?" Taichi asked in a worried high-toned voice, as he stepped forward into the apartment; making the mistake of crossing the vampire's threshold. His eyes scanned the untidy room as Yamato admired the beauty of his friend.

"Yama..?" Echoed Taichi in a much quieter voice when he became aware that Yamato was staring at him in what could be described as an obsessive manner. He shivered slightly when the blond's lips curled up into a small smile.

"I just spilt some wine," Yamato eerily replied, almost robotically as his own eyes started to gaze around the blood splattered and glass covered room. Taichi flinched evidently at his words; it was clear that he did not believe Yamato. Then, a thought occurred.

"Where's Sora?" Taichi abruptly asked. Yamato winced at the mention of _her_ name.

'_She's dead.'_ Yamato's thoughts whispered sinisterly. Taichi watched uneasily as Yamato unsteadily walked towards the staircase. Yamato then leant against the banister as he turned his head and looked directly into Taichi's anxious brown eyes.

"She went for a walk," Yamato responded almost breathlessly as he pictured her screaming face in his mind. "She…didn't like the... atmosphere." Taichi's brown eyes were now glimmering with disbelief. The blond watched in slight paranoia as Taichi started to slowly make his way towards the table, his feet crunching against the broken pieces of glass as his eyes apprehensively scanned the suspicious dark red stains on the carpet.

' _She whispered your name while she bled to death,' _Yamato mused, watching as Taichi awkwardly placed the folder, that Yamato presumed was full of wedding plans, onto the table. Yamato then pushed himself away from the banister and started to walk carefully towards the kitchen, not caring that shards of glass were cutting into the soles of his bare feet. He no longer felt pain. Pain was for the weak.

"Want a drink?"

"No, Matt..."

The blond suddenly spun around, his eyes narrow with accusation. Taichi flinched again; obviously not comfortable with the look that Yamato was giving him. To him, the look was screaming 'What? You don't believe me?'. Taichi took a shallow breath before he slowly sat down on the chair that was next to him.

" I'll have a glass of water." Taichi sighed, realising that Yamato would sense his suspicion even more if he refused the offer, "I'm driving so no wine thank you."

'_Wine's your favourite drink, Chi. It's the only favourite thing we have in common,' _Yamato thought in irritation as he entered his very untidy kitchen. He placed the wine bottle down next to kitchen sink. Bloody fingerprints were now dotted across the work surfaces, and the murder weapon was innocently lying in the sink. He now felt sick just looking at the item despite it had helped him kill the one thing that was preventing him from being with Taichi.

Taichi was holding his mobile phone in his hand when Yamato strolled drunkenly back into the room with a glass of red wine in each of his hands. The brunette was about to complain, but decided against doing so when he realised that Yamato was frowning in disapproval. He knew very well that Yamato was not the kind of guy you wanted to get angry.

'_He doesn't trust me.'_ Paranoia was all that Yamato was feeling. To him the phone clutched in Taichi's hand was a sign that he was very wary that something had happened to Sora.

"She's fine. No need to waste your credit by phoning her," Yamato harshly muttered before handing Taichi a glass of wine. Taichi watched with a pained look in his eyes as Yamato gulped down a mouthful of red poison. He never liked it when his friend drank so much. Still, he remained obedient and placed the phone onto the table surface next to his full glass of wine.

"Yama…"

Yamato half smiled, it was very rarely that Taichi called him 'Yama', but whenever he did it was always in what Yamato thought was an affectionate tone. However, the look that Taichi was giving him was far from affectionate.

"I realise something's not right. I'm not an idiot," Taichi stated, never being one to beat about the bush. Yamato's heart skipped a beat as Taichi suddenly rose to his feet and started to approach him. He cursed to himself mentally for overestimating the brunette's density. It was clear that he had harmed Sora, the bloodstains and his apprehensive behaviour said it all. Taichi kept his eyes locked with Yamato's until he was standing directly opposite him.

'_Don't give anything away…'_

"I'm sorry," Yamato whispered unexpectedly as his arms flung around Taichi's waist. The glass he was holding fell silently to the floor as he buried his head between Taichi's neck and shoulder and started to shiver in distress and confusion. The game was up. Telling Taichi not to phone his own fiancée when he was concerned about her was blatantly the wrong thing to have done, and had also been a dead giveaway.

"Sorry for what…" Taichi's voice trailed off when the worst possible thought suddenly polluted his mind. He roughly pushed Yamato away from him then started to shake his head from side to side. Yamato fell to his hands and knees before he cried out in emotional agony.

"I didn't mean to… I got angry… I couldn't control myself!"

A pained and worried look appeared in the depths of Taichi's brown eyes as he started to quiver in distress. He staggered back until his back was pressing against the table before he sobbed quietly.

"The knife… her blood...warm and wet," Yamato choked unable to form a single sentence as he confessed his actions to Taichi, he then buried his head in his hands for a few moments before he silently revealed where he had hid her body. Taichi immediately pushed himself away from the table when he heard before he darted into the kitchen, heading for the utility room. Yamato should have flinched, or at least felt some sort of emotion when he heard Taichi scream out from the utility room, however, he felt nothing. He had become an empty shell.

Taichi came stumbling back into the room several minutes, his hands and t-shirt were now covered in splotches of dark red blood, his eyes stained with tears. He suddenly collapsed onto his knees and released another agonizing howl from his trembling lips. Yamato crawled over to where he was before he threw his arms around him.

"It was an accident, she just happened to get in the way," Yamato uneasily whispered as his hands slid down Taichi's back then into his jeans. The brunette's eyes widened.

"What ever were you planning to do with this?" Yamato suddenly questioned, he pulled a knife out from Taichi's jeans before he withdrew his arms from him and stood up awkwardly. Taichi's eyes widened as his eyes focused on the knife he had smuggled out from the kitchen, which had been in the sink. He knew that it was weapon that Yamato had used to kill his fiancée.

Taichi quickly raised to his feet as his eyebrows creased inwards and seethed as he watched Yamato hold the knife up in front of him, as it were a prize. It was then out of the corner of his eye that he saw a wine bottle resting on the floor near the table just a couple of centimetres away from him. A bemused glimmer appeared in Yamato's light blue eyes as Taichi swiftly took two steps back before he crouched down and grabbed the glass bottle.

"Go to Hell!" Taichi spat as he stood back up before swinging the bottle towards Yamato's face. Large splinters of glass flew everywhere as Yamato collapsed to the floor due to the impact of the hit, a dull groan escaped from his throat as a sharp pain lashed against the side of his head. Taichi stared down at Yamato breathing deeply in result of the sudden adrenalin that had encouraged him to harm his best friend.

'_Best friend?' _Taichi sneered at those words. They now meant nothing to him.

Yamato soon managed to clamber to his feet before one of his hands pressed against the bloody side of his face that had been hit by the bottle of wine. Feeling dazed he staggered forward into the arms of Taichi. While Taichi supported him, he soon realised that the vision in his right eye had received a red tint, as if someone had placed a red lens over that eye. The glass had sliced his tear duct and his cornea; the bleeding had made the white of his eye turn red. Still, Yamato refused to express any pain.

'_There's _nothing _you can do to hurt me…'_

Yamato's pupils suddenly shrunk in size while at the same time his eyes widened. He opened his mouth, though the gasp he was hoping to release remained suppressed as if he had just been winded. But he hadn't been winded. He had just been stabbed. However, he was shocked for an entirely different reason. Taichi, the one he loved, was the one that had just plunged a knife into his back.

'_How ironic,' _Yamato solemnly thought as Taichi yanked the knife out from his back. He gasped out weakly as his warm blood started to trickle down his back, cruelly tickling his bare flesh. Yamato's legs then buckled and he started to fall towards the glass-covered ground, until Taichi caught him. The brunette then knelt on the floor with Yamato cradled in his lap.

"Chi," Yamato weakly groaned as a dribble of blood escaped from his mouth. Taichi stared blankly at the front door started to sob out loud as he unconsciously started to run his fingers through Yamato's mattered mass of blond hair.

"I.. I love you…" Yamato muttered as his hand started to feebly slide across the floor, searching for the nearest shard of glass. Yamato felt the last fragment of his heart tear out from his body as Taichi laughed sarcastically, clearly expressing that his feelings weren't mutual. He then gazed down into Yamato's bloodstained eyes.

"You killed my fiancée," Taichi acrimoniously whispered as tears continued to fall down his tanned cheeks, he then lowered his voice when he added resentfully, "and my unborn child!" Anger raged through Yamato as Taichi mentioned Sora, his fingers wrapped around a large shard of the broken wine bottle.

" I could never love you!" Taichi snapped.

'_I never asked you to love me back.' _A single red tear fell from Yamato's wounded tear duct, "All I ever wanted was for you to accept my love for you!" Then, Yamato passionately swung his hand round until the sharp shard of glass he was holding had pierced through Taichi's chest. This time, it was Taichi's turn to cry out in surprise. Yamato's vision started to blur completely when he withdrew the shard from the brunette's body and allowed it to fall on the floor besides them.

" Y..You're fucking crazy!" Taichi spluttered, feeling absolutely shell-shocked as blood started to seep through the material of his shirt. Yamato just grinned; finally they would be together…

'_We all go a little bit crazy when we're in love… some just more than others.'_

--------------------------

D-Angel: Yeah, that was a seriously messed up story. Very different from what I usually write, but I just felt the need to write it. Definitely room for improvement me thinks. Tell me what you guys think anyways!

I was just getting bugged with the amount of the 'aw bless' Taito stories you get on this site (and not to mention all those Taito stories where Matt is the hopeless victim getting raped by his father/random strangers etc...) so I'm hoping this story is a refreshing change and differs to the norm :P

Please review anyways, and thanks for reading!

-D-Angel-

18/11/05


End file.
